Hitman Wiki:Image Policy
Images are one of the most important parts of any article. They make the article much more appealing from a visual perspective and in turn give the wiki a more professional look, more specifically when the image's placement is good. However, while they're the most important part they are also the easiest thing to screw up. This page is intended to help users understand what the elements of good photos are and how they can potentially improve upon pre-existing photos. Taking Images Let's get the most important guideline out of the way. Only upload and add photos which are actually good. Ask yourself the following questions: *Is my image a good representation of what I want to capture? *Can other people understand what this is a photo of? *Am I contributing to the wiki in a helpful way by taking this? Image Quality Our usual cut-off point for image quality is 640 by 480px, the equivalent to a 480p video on YouTube, though depending on the scenario exceptions can apply. Even if your image surpasses that resolution the actual quality of what's being represented needs to be good. Make sure that there's no other obstructions in your image such as it having bad lighting or the angle of the thing your trying to capture being awkward. Uncontrollable aspects, such as an image being taken during a moment where the screen is blurred intentionally, do not excuse poor photography. Game Settings *Video settings should be as high as they can go. We do not demand for the highest in-game quality possible but remember that <30 fps does not mean the screenshot will look any different. It's a static image. *Post-processing should be disabled if it in any way makes the image more difficult to read, and is obtrusive. Dependent Settings *For , leaving the crosshair on for screenshots are fine, as there is no way of now to disable it without properly editing it out. **Use disablecui and enablecui cheats to turn the HUD off and on (DOES NOT AFFECT CROSSHAIR). **Learn to use Freecam mode. Enter ip_debug 1 in console, and press K (U.S. Keyboards). Use the arrow keys to move around, and use ip_debug 0 to remove debug text while still in Freecam. *For and , the HUD should be turned off when taking screenshots. Use the disablecui and enablecui cheats to turn it off. **No objects can be used in this mode, same with the inventory. *For , enable console and cheats, and use the showOSD command to disable the HUD. Turn off post-processing if intrusive. *For , if possible for your PC, turn super-sampling and the other graphics options to their highest settings, and always turn the HUD off as much as possible. Using the freecam injector is allowed, if supported by your game's version. Uploading Images When to the , whether in or no, images should always follow a certain set of guidelines regarding uploading. *Always use a short, but descriptive name for the image. It needs to be easily typed out for articles. *Always categorize images in their proper categories. *Always choose the correct licensing for your image. Naming Images When uploading images, try to give them descriptive names. *''For example, here's some names you might choose for an image of Agent 47:'' ** 282140 screenshot 2015-09-23 00003.jpg ** 0352305239WAFIOWAI.jpg ** baldyabsoluti.jpg ** 47codename47man.png ** Agent47InSuit-hitman6.png ** 2016-Agent47.png Categorizing Images When uploading images, always attach them to their respective categories. This makes the wiki neater. For example, when uploading a Hitman: Codename 47 image of Lei Ling to the wiki, categorize them with these tags in the summary: Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Images, Category:Character Images. *''Categories for all games:'' **Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Images **Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Images **Category:Hitman: Contracts Images **Category:Hitman: Blood Money Images **Category:HITMAN™ Images *''Misc. categories:'' **Category:Promotional Art **Category:Concept Art **Category:Box Art **Category:Map Images **Category:Item Images **Category:Weapon Images **Category:Character Images **Category:Target Images **Category:Elusive Target Images **Category:VIP Images **Category:Location Images **Category:Mission Images User Images User images (outside sourced images for potential blog, discussion, forum or user profile use) are not permitted to be uploaded to the wiki on any grounds, to keep organization and cleanliness in the images category. Any user images are to be uploaded to a third party source (such as the wonderful image hosting site Imgur), and post the direct link where applicable for the image to appear. Unless absolutely necessary, no alternatives will be allowed. Placing Images Place images neatly inside articles. Images should be placed in appropriate places which do not intrude on the article's formatting. Avoid cluttering body paragraphs with photos. One section doesn't need 7+ photos it will screw up the section's formatting, especially if it is short. For the most part the only images that should appear outside of gallery sections is the image in the infobox. On some occasions exceptions can be made but usually it is best to play it safe and just add new images to the gallery. Galleries Galleries are those sections you see at the bottom of most pages which contain an exhibition of images. If you want to add a gallery to a page simply add the following code to the article: Gallery Your_Image.png|This image's caption. Your_Image2.png|Your second image's caption. This will output... Gallery Your_Image.png|This image's caption. Your_Image2.png|Your second image's caption. Organizing Galleries If a gallery has let's say, over 10 images then it might be a good idea to diving up the gallery into multiple sections. A majority of articles will only need a few headers for division. These include: Concept Art, Promotional Art, Game Name, and even Maps. Ripped Images Ripped images are photos which are taken or pulled straight from the game's files. This is usually done to get the highest possible quality photos, especially for things such as in-game documents or photos. There does however need to be restrictions on how ripped images are used. Remember that just because it's pulled from the files doesn't mean it'll surpass in-game screenshots. Some things that should absolutely be ripped are... *Target images *Weapon images Some things we don't need however are... *Texture files for 3D models, there's no reason to have those on the wiki unless for a very specific reason. Redundant Images Avoid adding redundant photos - we don't need to see 3+ photos of the same entity under different conditions nor do we need to see it from various angles. This rule is weakened slightly if the images in question depict the entity doing various functions, but it is still discouraged for the most part. If you do end up having two similar photos for a justified reason, put each one beside the other and caption the second one with "Ditto" or "Ditto, except doing something else." __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Required Reading Category:Community